Cliche
by Amaisupresh
Summary: A ella le gustaba él, pero realmente no quería admitirlo. ¿Y si él no sentía lo mismo por ella? Oh no, mejor ni pensar en ello, seguro que era una ilusión... si... una ilusión demasiado real en la cual no paraba de preguntarse de si él podía sentir más que tan sólo amistad alguna hacía ella.
1. Lluvia

**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de "Daron Nefcy"_**

* * *

 ** _Clasificación T_**

* * *

 ** _Cliche_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

* * *

 _Antes de que leas. Preguntate._  
 _¿Te gusta lo cliche?_  
 _¿Lo dulce, pomposo, lindo, quizas hasta dramatico y las confusiones que rodean al amor?_  
 _¿Te gusta el Starco?_  
 _Si es así, disfruta de esto que apenas comienza_

* * *

Mas de dos años habían pasado desde que llego Star a la tierra. Ella y Marco se encontraban en el ultimo modulo de su horario en la escuela. Las nubes desde hace rato se habían conglomerado formando así una tonalidad grisacea que no paraba de extenderse por todo lo ancho y largo del cielo. Star literalmente miraba al cielo buscando inspiración para su trabajo de redacción, tenía que escribir un poco de romance mitologico. No sabía del todo a fondo sobre las deidades de la tierra. Y colocar cosas con respecto al reino de Mewni en otras ocasiones le había provocado tener menos de C, puesto que su profesor de literatura no tenía la menor idea de si ella hablaba enserio o sólo le tomaba el pelo. Si, la literatura mostraba la imaginación y creatividad del pensamiento humano para redactar historias con diferentes fines, entre los variados tipos de tematica. Pero... una deidad llamada "Axolbefadomewhybris" quíen era un ser androgino, el cual comia semillas de una fruta de tonalidades psicodelicas y que aparte era adorado por su viento ancestral que daba vida al pecado de los habitantes de Mewni, ya fuera en la glotoneria, la avaricia, la pereza y otros màs tipos de pecados, y que en si, hasta ahí, no había muchos problemas dentro de la redacción, lo malo radicaba en que este, según en su mitologia de Mewni, Axolbefadomewhybris se había casado por obligación con otra deidad de nombre aún más largo y extraño que el primero; y este ultimo representaba el simbolo de los dulces y postres de Mewni, aparte de que con su varita (Si, esa deidad tenía una varita por ello al profesor se le hacía más extraño el asunto) podía realizar diluvios de soda y nevadas de vainilla. Claro que lo primero sonaba bastante lógico, pero lo segundo no tanto, hecho que una y otra vez el profesor de la materia le recalcaba con respecto a las redacciones que hacía aquella chica. Y por primera vez, Star quería realizar algo diferente. Así que por ello miraba sin cesar hacia aquel cielo negrusco cargado por las miles de moleculas de agua evaporada que no tardarían mucho tiempo en caer transformadas en su otro estado de agregacion. Pensaba con detenimiento el como podría realizar su escrito. Hasta que el timbre de la campana la saco de su ensimasmiento junto a las palabras que el profesor ya pronunciaba en esos momentos -Nos vemos mañana chicos, no olviden que si no me entregan ese trabajo tendran dos puntos menos.

Star lo vio incredula, sus corazones en las mejillas se transformaron en calaveras, y no obstante despuès comenzó a llover. Ya tenia 3 puntos menos por interrumpir la clase, o bueno, mejor dicho, por destruir el salón de clase debido a sus intentos fallidos de realizar en "secreto", algún conjuro que hicieran que su pluma escribiera cuàl Shakespeare, o que trajera a Julio Verne para que la ayudara con sus tareas de literatura que se le habían olvidado realizar en casa, é infinidad de intentos fallidos de conjuros que siempre traian; ó ah monstruos, explosiones ó... viajes en el tiempo.

Si los dos puntos menos se cumplian, habría reprobado la matería y ahora si. Iria a la academia de princesas caprichosas santa Olga, puesto que sus padres claramente le habían dicho que si volvia a reprobar una materia sus temores se harían realidad. Y no, no era el que la hechizaran para que pasara la Mewbertad durante una semana, lo cual significaba aquella otra cosa; la academia de princesas caprichosas santa Olga.

Tan ràpido como se fue el profesor y los alumnos por la lluvia, la cual más que lluvia parecia un diluvio, Star se abalanzo a Marco provocando que se cayeran por ende al suelo y ella quedara encima suyo -¡Marco! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a realizar esta redacción! ¡Si o si!

-Tranquila Star- La calmo Marco colocando la palma de su mano en el cabello de ella -Lo haría aún si no me lo pidieras- Finalizo con una sonrisa amable dejandola con estrellas en los ojos que demostraban que estaba tremendamente emocionada y agradecida por las palabras de Marco. -Pero... sabes, esto es realmente incomodo- Menciono Marco haciendo alusión a la posición en la que se encontraban.

Star miro con atención a lo que se refería Marco y enrojecio cual tomate maduro en tiempos de cosecha.

-Oooouh, ¡Marco! ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!- Se levanto con su usual entusiasmo pero entre lineas se le notaba su nerviosismo, hecho que ignoraba èl, pero ella no, ella se encontraba màs consciente que nunca.

Desde hace días había comenzado a sentirse así. Y no sabía el significado, bueno, en realidad si lo sabía... pero... no quería admitirlo, no quería darle cara aún a esa posible verdad, chance y tan solamente eran alusinaciones suyas. Y mejor que así fuera. ¿Qué pasaría si Marco no sentía lo mismo por ella? ¡NO,NO,NO,no,no,no,NO! Su amistad terminaría. Ya no podría vivir con los Diaz y peor aún, eso causaría que sus padres tomaran cartas en el asunto de manera inmedita, mandandola así; a la academia de princesas caprichosas santa Olga. Era mucho más bonito pensar que tan sólo era una ilusión lo que sentia, aunque aquello le oprimiera el corazón...

* * *

 _. . ._

 _¡Hola! Siempre quize escribir en este fandom desde que comence a ver la serie y más desde que vi el capítulo 8a, de hecho ese capítulo lo eh descargado y la seríe la comence a ver desde hace que... ¿3 Días? No se, el punto es que no pasa de 4 Días o 3. Y bueno... este es mi primer fic en el fandom y espero que les agrade. El fic sera corto no pasara de màs de 6 capítulos... creo... o eso espero. Y... am... que más... ¡Ah si! ¿Ustedes que más prefieren? ¿Una Star temperamental o una Star dramatica? owo... dependiendo de lo que me digan escribire el siguiente cap owo. Nos vemos. Suerte (ouo)/  
_

 _psdt: D: Disculpen las faltas ortograficas luego lo arreglare_

* * *

 **¿REVIEW?**

 **Criticas, abrazos psicologicos, atropellos psicologicos, patatazos, bajadas de luna, todo es aceptado ;)**


	2. ¡Splash!

**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de "Daron Nefcy"_**

* * *

 ** _Clasificación T_**

* * *

 ** _Cliche_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2  
_

* * *

 _"Mis ilusiones se volvieron en gotas de lluvia._

 _Y en un ¡Splash! ¡Splash! se hicieron escuchar..."  
_

 ** _-Star-_**

* * *

Luego de recoger sus cosas, se encaminaron hacía el camino a casa.

Recorrian el pasillo en silencio. Era algo que ocurria a veces. Los temas de platica se iban por la borda y cada quíen tenía algo en que pensar. No siempre una persona cuando esta junto a otra tiene que charlar para sentirse a gusto, y ellos entendían eso a la perfección después de tanto tiempo de convivencia.

Sólo que esta vez, Star estaba que se quería morder las uñas por sus nervios, los cuales escondia debajo de su piel y movimientos calculados para que no la delatara algún click nervioso o un enrojecimiento imprevisto. Seguía dandole vueltas al asunto sobre lo que sabía de si misma y a la vez sobre lo que no quería aceptar. Y Marco... bueno... su mente era todo un misterio para ella. La mente de Marco era como un hoyo negro que succionaba la atención de Star. Cuanto le emocionaba la idea de saber lo que pensaba él y a la vez cuanto le temía a lo que pudiera encontrarse al saberlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos momentos antes de salir del edificio Star se dio cuenta de algo muy importante...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir del pasillo y a punto de dar un paso fuera del edificio Marco abrio su paraguas y avanzo tranquilamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de cierta chica.

-¿Star?- Volteo hacía atras, sin encontrarla miro esta vez a sus costados -¿Donde estas?

Entonces un grito que provenia del edificio lo espanto, pero no era un grito de auxilio o susto, no, era uno de emoción. Regreso su mirada al edificio y se topo con los ojos azules de Star los cuales se encontraban como estrellas de nueva cuenta -¡YUJUUUUUUUUUUUU!- Ella se encontraba con montones de bolsas de plastico alrededor suyo mientras corria en dirección a èl. -¡Mira Marco! ¡Estoy reciclando! ¡Y así ya no me mojare!

Si, ese algo muy importante del que se dio cuenta Star minutos antes de salir; fue el que notara que se le había olvidado traer su paraguas. Así que la ingeniosa idea que se había sumergido en su mente fue aceptada para ponerla en practica; Utilizaría las bolsas que encontrara por ahí arrumbadas como protector contra la lluvia, reciclaria así y hasta quizas impresionaria a Marco, ¡Mataría a 3 pajaros de un tiro! ¡Qué ingeniosa era!.

Pero, algo que no esperaba sucedio. Se tropezo en el camino antes de que llegara con Marco. Llendose de lleno al suelo produciendo así un gran "¡Splash!".

-Awnn...- Solto ella con desilusiòn desde la posicion en la que estaba, la cual no era muy comoda; su rostro estaba pegado al suelo y unas cuantas bolsas que antes la cubrian de la lluvia ahora se encontraban esparcidas a su alrededor. Quería mostrarle cuan ingeniosa era ella. Pero al parecer realizo un efecto contraproducente mostrandole así lo gran torpe que era.

Marco llego de inmediato con ella junto al paraguas -Sabes,- mientras la ayudaba a levantarse le seguía hablando -si me hubieras dicho que se te había olvidado tu paraguas- ella se encontraba quitando las bolsas ya que ahora de nada servian, ya estaba totalmente empapada, ya que màs daba -te habría compartido el mio y asì te habrías ahorrado de muchos problemas.- Star con lo penultimo se alegro y lo hizo en demasia ya que sentía millones de hormiguitas brotando de todos los lugares de su ser. Siempre había querido compartir un paraguas como en esas películas que veía junto a la madre de Marco. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no lo desaprovecharia.

-¿Entonces compartiremos un paraguas?- La voz de ella sono dulce, demasiado dulce de lo que recordaba èl y se estremecio Marco por tan sólo un segundo.

-Claro- Respondio inquieto -Pero creo que ya no serviria de nada puesto que ya te has empapado completamente- La razón le ganaba en esos instantes y eso le agradecia profundamente a su cerebro.

Star entonces bajo la mirada. La emoción que sintio ante la idea de compartir un paraguas junto a Marco se había disolvido como las gotas de lluvia cuando se topan con el suelo. Así de facil y rapido su ilusión había hecho un "Splash".

* * *

 _¡Hola, de nueva cuenta! Ya que sólo una persona me contesto a mi pregunta anterior, tome su respuesta como la definitiva y te lo agradezco de corazón **supertotitoti** (también una disculpa no era mi intencion confundirte qmq) y también le agradesco a los demás que comentaron y colocaran este escrito en sus favoritos y follow, en verdad que motivan esas acciones a seguir con la historia. :3 Y bueno a lo que iba, ejem... yo preguntaba lo de Star por que en la ultima parte de este chapter ven que Marco la quita sus ilusiones así de rapido a Star y pense... ¿Qué será mejor? Que Star se desquite de Marco haciendolo caer y que le diga :¡Ja! Ahora tu también ya no necesitas un paraguas :u (si, así de temperamental me la imaginaba) o... como quedo oficialmente, hecho que en lo personal me agrado ouo. Nos leemos pronto (ouo)/_

* * *

 **¿REVIEW?**

 **Criticas, abrazos psicologicos, atropellos psicologicos, patatazos, bajadas de luna, todo es aceptado ;)**


	3. Precipitación

**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de "Daron Nefcy"_**

* * *

 ** _Clasificación T_**

* * *

 ** _Cliche_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3  
_

* * *

 _"El mar que había creado la lluvia de mis ilusiones_

 _comenzó a cristalizarse,_

 _produciendo así un pizo de cristal._

 _Pero no me di cuenta de que a cada paso que avanzaba sobre este,_

 _de una en una,_

 _las fisuras se asomaban tras mi caminar"_

 ** _-Star-_**

* * *

-Ya...- Pensó en suspirar, pero sólo se quedo en el pensamiento de hacerlo.

 _Para que molestarse..._

-Entiendo Marco, hay que apresurarnos en llegar a casa- Finalizó Star con la voz y el brillo de sus ojos apagados.

Marco sintió remordimiento, iba a pronunciar algo, pero sin encontrar las palabras correctas se quedo escuchando el sonido hueco de los zapatos de Star que provocaba al avanzar.

Ella no se iba a quedar inmovil en espera de una respuesta afirmativa o negativa por parte de él ya que la lluvia tampoco lo iba a hacer.

Star avanzaba mientras él seguía pensando, así que sin la paciencia suficiente de esperar a que su cerebro se volviera de nuevo a conectar, se limito simplemente a alcanzarla colocandose no mucho tiempo después del otro lado de la acera junto a ella.

Caminaban sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

El silencio en el que se encontraban no era ni lo más cercano al anterior que apenas habían pasado, era muy diferente al silencio que acostumbraban aveces a compartir. Era un silencio que los alejaba, que los dividia, que los destrozaba por dentro. Era un silencio que lo pasaban en completa y absoluta soledad a pesar de estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

 _No pareciera importarle en lo absoluto..._

La precipitación de la lluvia aumentaba, los pasos de ella parecian más cortos como queriendo nunca llegar a casa. Sabía que aparte de las gotas de lluvia que la empapaban, otro tipo de rocio se extendía por encima de su rostro.

 _Marco eres un tonto..._

Llegaron a una parada de semáforo. Estaba en verde.

 _No te das cuenta de que tus palabras son tan importantes para mi..._

 _Cada pequeña oración tuya..._

 _Me mueve de una manera que aunque quiera negarla, evitarla o eliminarla,_

 _seguirá ahí sin importar lo tanto que me esfuerze por no sentirlo...  
_

Las luces del semáforo pronto indicaron luz roja de paro para los coches y paso de los peatones. Star avanzo inconscientemente y Marco finalmente se decidio a mirarla después de tanto tiempo viendo hacía el pizo sin poder atreverse a pasar si quiera por el rabillo de los ojos sus pupilas para ver el estado de ella y todo debido a la culpa que aún seguía estancada dentro de él.

Se quedo paralizado. Sus ojos se abrieron de tal manera que si una persona lo viera podría pensar que se le saldrían los parpados de sus cuencuas.

Ella estaba totalmente empapada, escurria a mares y sus zapatos parecian querer de un momento a otro zafarse de sus pies. Su figura pronto se detuvo en medio de la calle. Giró su rostro hasta que pronto hicieron contacto los ojos azules opacos de ella y los ojos profundos de él.

Star trato de simular que lo veía después del primer contacto, pero más bien veía al fondo por donde pasaba un gatito negro huyendo de la lluvia -¡Marco! ¡¿No vienes?!- Alzó la voz asegurandose de que le pudiera escuchar.

Marco iba a acentar la cabeza cuando noto el semaforo titilante tras la espalda de Star en esos momentos, y su respiración entonces se corto.

* * *

...

Glob mio... ya no se si extender el fic por que no creo que en los 6 capítulos que pensaba aparescan Jackie o Tom... creo que también se debe a lo corto de los capítulos... boba mente mía que no se presta para exprimirse un poquitin más... pero en fin. ¡Nos leemos pronto, y gracias por sus encantadores reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Son unas personas hermosas por realizar esas acciones! y también lo son los lectores fantasmas no crean que me olvido de ustedes... sólo que pues no los conozco y ya es otra cosa.

psdt: ¿Qué opinan de una actualización cada semana y un poquitin más de lectura? Oh ¿Os gustais la forma irregular y capítulos cercanos a los drabbles?

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **Criticas, opiniones, gatitos, adoro los gatitos, pandas... esperen, paren el carro ya me salí del tema...**

 **El punto es que...**

 **¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

 **¿Os esta agradando la lectura?**


	4. Viento

**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de "Daron Nefcy"_**

* * *

 ** _Clasificación T_**

* * *

 ** _Cliche_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4  
_

* * *

 _ **"** Entonces..._

 _Un terremoto se hizo presente._

 _Las fisuras se destrozarón de tal manera con este,_

 _que terminaron lanzando pedazos de cristal en diferentes direcciones,_

 _y cuando esperaba lo peor..._

 _Él llego a cubrirme de mis propias ilusiones rotas,_

 _para que no me cortara con ninguna"  
_

 ** _-Star-_**

* * *

Normalmente lo semáforos tardaban de 10 a 15 segundos estando en señal del verde o rojo, cuando pasaban al amarillo de 4 segundos constaba. Lo que Star había caminado seguramente no pasaba de los 5, a lo mucho hubieran sido 6 segundos, era casí imposible que ya hubieran pasado tantos segundos y sintio una revuelta en el estomago deteniendo así sus pensamientos analíticos de la situación, luego un escalofrió surgio desde su cuello hasta terminar en su espalda y finalmente una tensión indescifrable en el rostro y sus extremidades se presentó.

Era un hecho que todo su ser decía una y otra vez a milesimas por segundo un estruendoso; _¡No! ¡No quiero perderla!._

Por si fuera poco, en esos instantes, como si la lluvia misma supiera lo que en él acontencía se dejaba caer con más fuerza como si lo tratara de confortar o mandar para que no se quedará de pie sin saber que hacer. Pero no reacciono hasta que un viento lo envolvio desde la punta de los pies hasta la espalda para terminar con un jalon a la sombrilla como si le dijera en un claro murmullo la palabra; _Ve._ Fue ahí entonces, cuando soltó la sombrilla para correr sin carga alguna y en una dirección única; Star. Y ya fuera por la misma fuerza que había tomado o por el destino, el mismo viento que hizó avanzar a Marco, se llevó a la sombrilla, quitandola así del camino, estacandola en el otro extremo de la calle entre los barrotes de una reja.

Hecho que Marco ignoró, le importaba un comino lo que le sucediera a la sobrilla. Estaba preocupado por Star.

Corría lo más rapido que podía en dirección a Ella.

Sentía calor, fuerza, y un nerviosismo incalculable por la incertidumbre de lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir.

. . .

Star por lo mientras, lo miraba confusa, pero en esa mirada, destacaba un brillo desconocido que se asomaba en lo profundo de sus opacas pupilas.

Antes de que se diera ideas de más para comprender la situación, llegó a escuchar el ruido de los motores que usualmente producián los autos al preparse para avanzar. Entonces con el rabillo de los ojos lo confirmo. El semáforo estaba a punto de cambiar al verde, significado del hecho de que los carros avanzarían. Y ese hecho, más que relajarla al saberlo, la atemorizó hasta el grado en que sintió el frio más fuerte que había sentido en sus escasos 16 años de vida.

Sin intención alguna su corazón se sincronizó al de él y si ellos lo supieran etenderían que sus palpitaciones se daban fuertes, constantes, con miedo, con mucha más velocidad de lo que recordaban y...

. . .

. .

.

 ** _¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _. ._**

 ** _. . ._**

El ensordecedor sonido del pitido del claxón se sumergió en los oídos del par que se abrazaba enfrente de la vista que tenía el conductor que acababa de tocar el claxón.

-¡Niños del demonio! ¡Apartanse del camino!- Exclamaba con furia el conductor que manejaba el vehiculo que ya se encontraba a escasos milimetros de pasar a rozar la vestimenta del joven chico que abrazaba con sonora fe de dar protección a la otra joven..

. . .

 _Ella se encontraba bien._

 _Él se encontraba bien._

 _Estaban bien._

 _Se encontraban bien._

 _Él no la perdería a ella y ella no lo perdería a él._

. . .

Marco la abrazo con más emoción que fuerza, apretujandola en contra de su cuerpo, sin importarle el que ella estuviera empapada o en contra de aquel gesto, total, la lluvia aún no paraba y seguramente entendería Star, que Marco hacía ese gesto por la misma razón de que como siempre; él seguiría siendo el chico seguridad pasara lo que pasara, aparte de que esperaba a la vez, que ella aún no contara con la idea de que él la...

-¡Dejen de abrazarse en medio de la calle y vayanse a hacer lo suyo a otro lado!- El mismo conductor les volvió a pitar con el claxón. Pero poco le importaba a Marco lo que el conductor dijese, por un instante pensó en que la perdería.

En que dejaría de oler su dulce aroma que lo embriagaba hasta más no poder como siempre en todas las mañanas; un aroma que ella impregnaba sin querer después de que salía del baño para luego dirigirse a abrazarlo a él en son de querer sorprenderlo mientras cocinaba el desayuno para ellos dos, ya que después de todo, sus padres dejaban de estar en casa a esas horas de la mañana por el trabajo y él era el unicó que sabía cocinar sin producir un incendio. En si, el punto era... que había pensado...

En que las manos de ella se quedarían sin volver a tapar sus ojos cuando quisiera darle una sorpresa.

En que las manos de ella dejarían de tomar las suyas cuando sintiera temor.

En que dejaría de escuchar locuras que sólo ella sabría el como contarlas a la perfección.

En que dejaría de oír esa voz que lo hacía tornarse nervioso al tan sólo pronunciar su nombre.

En que dejaría de oír esas risas que usaba como remedio en contra de los pesados días de la escuela.

En que no volvería a ver aquella sonrisa que siempre lo derretia como el chocalete puro ante el calor abrazador.

En que no volvería a ver esos ojos hipnotizantes antes de dormir para soñarla.

En que no volverían a hacer contacto sus cuerpos para bailar.

En que toda la esencia de ella se fuera con el sonido espantoso de un accidente.

En que ella, ya no estaría en el momento en que encontrara el suficiente valor como para decirle que la...

-¡Vamos! ¡Niños! ¡Que no me pagan por estar vigilando a un par de mocosos que no tienen miedo de demostrar su amor al mundo entero!- Finalizó el hombre ya aburrido de la escena que veía, haciendo sonar de nueva cuenta el claxón.

Los dos enrojecieron con las ultimas palabras. Marco deshizo de manera agil y rapida el abrazó, pero eso no implicaba el que lo hiciera por gusto, es más, se encontraba molesto con el conductor por su manera de romper algo que él hubiera decididó que durara años o inclusive milenios y siglos, pero no, simplemente no podía y eso le reventaba más que tan sólo una venita.

Tomo de la mano a Star, dirigiendola de esa manera al otro extremo de la calle. Los dos quedaron en el otro lado. Marco esperaba a que aquel conductor se fuera. Pero este, en vez de irse, avanzo un poco y se paro precisamente enfrente de Marco provocando que el peatón frunciera aún más el seño. El señor rompió en carcajadas y tras sacar un poco la cabeza para estar lo suficientemente cerca de Marco, pronuncio en casí pleno susurro asegurandose de que tan solamente el fuera quién lo escuchara. -Se nota que estas coladito por ella, cuidala, pero no hagas esas babosadas de nueva cuenta en la calle que se pueden lesionar.

El rostro de Marco deshizo al instante su ceño fruncido y cambio a uno de total sorpresa para luego teñirse de diferentes tonalidades derivadas del rojo. El conductor entonces rio con nerviosismo -¿Qué? ¿Acasó aún no te habias dado cuenta?-. Él joven chico volvio a pintarse aún más en rojo, pero en rojo por el enojo que sintió, y lo miró como si le dijese - _¡Claro que lo sé por quíen me toma! ¡¿Por un chico que no sabe lo que siente?!_

-Oh, vale, vale chaval ya entendí, bueno, entonces me imagino que ya se lo has dicho- Finalizo su comentarío señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza a la chica que veía incredula hacía el cielo, como si estuviera ausente. Fue ahí cuando Marco del tono rojo bravo paso al blanco puro del papel. -¿Aún no se lo has dicho verdad?-. Y con eso ultimo el peatón se quedo finalmente sin reacción alguna que pudiera tener, como si fuera una roca que han aventado de un lugar a otro; se quedo plantado en el piso, perdido en algún punto fijo del panorama que sólo su mirada le podía llegar a proporcionar.

El conductor entonces entendiendo la situación, antes de que se retirara volvió a carcajearse _._ Se carcajeo tan fuerte y sonoramente, que aún a pesar de que ya no estuviera presente la persona que las producía, se habían colado las suficientes desde el orificio de las orejas hasta chocar y producirse cual eco en la mente de Marco, para luego transformarse en un trasfondo musical que no paraba de hacerse sonar dentro suyo - _¿Acaso soy tan obvio?-_ Penso. Y con ello el viento volvió a irse en contra suya como si le respondiera a su pregunta con un claro y tangible: _Si._

* * *

 _Ya se ya se... me diran le exageraste mujer en la parte en que corrio Marco, si Star lo había corrido en menos de 7 segundos por que Marco no (?). Pues denle... imaginanse que aquella parte de la calle aumento de lo largo lo que mide la mitad o 3/4 de la cancha de los supercampeones. Jajajajaja. xD oh bueno no, en serio, que si pensaron que exagere es que no han tenido esos momentos en donde cualquier cosa que pueden hacer en pocos y simples instantes les parecen los más largos y dificiles del día. Yo lo vivo a diarió cuando se me hace tarde para la escuela y no eh terminado la tarea de Biología xD._

 _En fin... como algunos que leen las notas finales sabran, se acerca el final del fic. Faltan 2 capítulos D:! aaaah!. Aunque claro... no aparecen los antagonistas y es un hecho que me preocupaba, siendo sincera estaba por preguntarles el que querían... si el alargar, secuela o nuevo fic donde ocupe las ideas que ya no utilize en este. Pero, cuando termine de escribir este capítulo, me di cuenta de que me gustaba la forma en que ya se había tornado el fic, aparte de que unos buenos amigos me ayudaron dando sus opiniones sinceras y se los agradesco mucho **Zero and Xero**. Y... pues el punto es que así lo dejare, oh bueno... eso hare a menos que la mayoria diga lo contrario y quiera secuela o fic nuevo donde ocupe esas ideas... por que alargar el fic ya no creo... pero que se encuentren de acuerdo en algo, si no, no creo que funcione.  
_

 _En fin... Nos leemos (ouo)/_

 _Psdt: Este no sera el unico fic que crea por este fandom, así que tranqui, no se queden con ese pendiente. De hecho ya hasta publique un one-shot/song-fic llamado **Indeleble.** Y así como ese tengo pensado realizar otras más historias por estos lares x3 xD. _

_Dato curioso: El cap consta de cerca de 1350 palabras en si owo! yupi!_

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

 ** _Galletas, leche, gatos, pandas, piñatas, caramelos, cualquier cosa es aceptado xD_**


	5. Ploviayrakoinonía

**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de "Daron Nefcy"_**

* * *

 ** _Clasificación T_**

* * *

 ** _Cliche_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5  
_

* * *

 _ **"** Con esa pequeña acción de él._

 _La paz llego en mi ser finalmente._

 _Me senti contenta, alegre, feliz..._

 _Me senti su todo."  
_

 ** _-Star-_**

* * *

¿Recuerdan a Axolbefadomewhybris? Si, esa deidad que daba viento al pecado que se caso con la otra deidad de nombre mucho más aún largo que el primero. Bueno, digamos que la hija de aquellas dos deidades, Ploviayrakoinonía para ser más exactos, era la que se encargaba de unificar a los habitantes de Mewni. Y esta misma. Ahora trataba de unir a la futura reina de Mewni con el que bien podría ser el futuro Rey de Mewni, claro esta que este ultimo lo sería si lograba que estos dos llegaran a ser algo más de lo que habían sido desde que se conocieron.

Los miraba desde la enorme nube que no paraba de producir lluvia. Estaba esperando con ansias a que luego de lo del conductor Marco hiciese algo o dijese algo. Pero pasado un buen rato lo unico que veía era a una muchacha que se encontraba en sus ensoñaciones mirando al cielo que a pesar de que este lloviera empapandole el rostro por completo, lo miraba como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida; sin importar si estuviera empapada hasta el lugar más recondito de su ser. Aparte de que también veía a un muchacho que no soltaba a la chica de su lado aún estando como ido del mundo en el que se encontraba. Se estaba hartando de la escena, oh bien haría que el viento llegara e hiciera malvadosides... oh... esperaria a lo que ya estaba haciendo el humano. Sonrio satisfecha por que el humano ya actuara. -Vamos humanito... mueve esas piezas de ajedrez y ganate a la reina...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo cuánto tiempo había estado ido? Se lo preguntaba luego de finalmente regresar de donde quiera que hubiera estado antes. No había sentido el pasar del tiempo y menos con aquel clima que no dejaba muy bien el saber si era todavia hora buena ó hora muy mala para regresar a casa. Al girar su rostro noto a una Star bastante ida, sonreia aún cuando las gotas de lluvia le aplastaran la cara, hasta parecía reirse de ese mismo hecho. Sintio una pequeña risilla resonar en su garganta y la retuvo ahí hasta que entonces esta risilla hizo "Puff", finito, cuando el observo que no se habían soltado de las manos aún. Se sonrojo e hirvió sutilmente de tal manera que comenzo su mano a sudar y ella dejo de reir puesto que sintio otro liquido escabullirse por entre su manos, aparte de que también no paso desapercibida la temperatura habida por ese lugar. Volteo encontrandose así, a un Marco que la miraba de manera nerviosa -¿Marco?

-¿Si, Star?- Comento inquieto. ¿Cómo es que hace rato evito enrojecerse así cuando ella cayo encima suyo? ¿Qué penso en ese instante para que no dejara a relucir su sentir? ¿Qué rayos haría ahora? Sinceramente no tenía la menor idea de como comenzar a contestar alguna de aquellas preguntas anteriores que lo invadian.

-Gracias- Sonrio. Y con esa sonrisa, se relajo. Esa chica lo ponía de los nervios hasta el punto de llegar al cielo y a la vez lo dejaba en el abismo de la paz y la tranquilidad. -Te aseguro que tendre más cuidado a la próxima.

-No te preocupes Star, ya sabes que estará ahí para ti el chico seguridad siempre que lo necesites- Había odiado ese apodo desde que se lo habían colocado, pero... ahora lo colocaría en un marco de oro y/o plata si es que este hacía que Star no sospechara nada aún por su sentir. Le parecía que aún no era el momento más indicado para decirselo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ploviayrakoinonía se dió un face-palm al saber de lo que pensaba el joven.

No era tan facil hacer que lloviera de esa manera, ni mucho menos crear ese ambiente.

Ese chico si ó es que era bastante inteligente o bastante estupido.

Los momentos indicados no existen.

Bueno... por lo menos no del todo.

Estos llegan espontaneamente, rara la vez salen bien al ser planeados,

los momentos indicados son como el amor,

se encuentran cuando menos uno lo espera.

Y ese chico tenía que entederlo de una u otra manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella por otro lado dejo de sonreir realmente y se quedo con una sonrisa hueca después de oir lo anterior. Marco sólo estaría para ella cuando estuviera en peligro. No quería que fuera así, no quería ser la damisela en peligro, quería estar a su lado como su novia, quizas como su salvadora, ó heroina, ó hasta quizas también con el titulo que los nombrara en conjunto de ser la pareja más fuerte de toda la tierra y Mewni. Anteriormente lo negaba, negaba todo aquello que ahora pensaba sin remordimiento. Ya era más fuerte su sentimiento que lo que pudiera perder en el proceso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ploviayrakoinonía sintió empatia por ella.

Si ese chaval la hacía volver a llorar, definitivamente llamaría a su padre para que le diera un poco de sentido "común" a ese chico.

Puesto que él no seguía para nada a sus instintos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aaaah... la sombrilla, ahora que lo recuerdo ah de estar ya aplastada- Comento él, mientras observaba a la calle con el pensamiento de aquella fria posibilidad, si seguía así el tiempo y no se cubrian lo más pronto posible, estaba seguro de que ellos pescarían algo más que un resfriado. -Oh, ahí esta- Señalo con su mano libre al encontrarla enfrascada en las rejas de una casa al otro lado de la calle, miró al semáforo y viendo el rojo de paro movio sus pies dispuesto a proseguir adelante, pero Star lo detuvo con la unión de sus manos enlazadas. Se le había olvidado aquel punto imporantate y ahora que lo recordaba de nuevo se volvio a pintar de colores. -Wouh Star, lo siento, ya ahorita te suelto- Agregp agitado por aquel detenimiento imprevisto. Trato de zafarse, pero ahora quién hacía fuerza para que eso no se soltaran era Star. -Eu...- La miro a sus ojos y se sintio caer en el mar más calido que podía existir. Y cuando estaba a punto de decir una "babosada" su cerebro derribo al corazón tomando el mando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En definitiva, lo llamaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No quieres que te suelte?- Comento intrigado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Axol...! ¡¿Qué?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ritmo de su corazón se comenzó a agitar cuando ella le dijo que no con un movimiento de la cabeza. No quería soltarse de su agarre. Regreso él de sus pasos. ¿Porqué no quería que le soltase? Acaso ella...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La diosa, se estaba poniendo contenta.

Comenzaba a bajar la ferocidad de la lluvia que creaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Star en un principio lo había mirado a los ojos, pero luego bajo la mirada y en ese lapso; Marco noto como era que un tono carmesi se difuminaba en la blancura de ese rostro que le encantaba observar. Ella estaba apenada.

Se acerco más a ellá y poso su otra mano en la barbilla de ella, incitando a que ella dejara de mirar el suelo, que se pudriera el suelo sí así tenía que suceder para que ella volviera a mirarlo. Ella por aquel toque sin dudarlo coloco su otra mano libre deteniendo la de él que trataba de que mirara hacía su rostro.

-Star...- La llamo, cada letra de la palabra que acababa de pronunciar bailaba.

Ella bajo aún más la mirada evitando mirarle totalmente roja.

-¿Porqué no me quieres ver a los ojos?- Sonrio gustoso, de una u otra forma le estaba gustando molestarla así, pero a la vez, quería ver aquella expresión que estaba haciendo precisamente ella en esos instantes.

-Porque no quiero...- Respondió laconicamente. No quería y ese era el punto.

Se safo de la mano de ella que atrapaba la mano de él que había osado tocar aquella barbilla de suavidades ilimitadas. -Pero yo si quiero verte-Comento logrando su objetivo.

Sus ojos... su nariz... sus mejilla arreboladas y esa boca que lo llamaba... aun cuando estuviera lleno de gotas de lluvia... Lo desaba con fervor.

-Me gustas- Comento embebido al admirar la belleza de ella.

Cuando quizo agregar algo Star, noto que una corriente de aire salia extrañamente del pecho de Marco. Y antes de sorprenderse por lo que entendio de lo que acababa de suceder. Marco le robo un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Papá... si ibas a intervenir... no me hubieras hecho esperar tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. . .

. .

.

Si el maestro de Star hubiera visto lo que hicieron Axolbefadomewhybris o Ploviayrakoinonía con Marco y ella. Seguramente no le habría sacado una E en aquel trabajo que tanto se había esforzado Star en crear cuando apenas llego a casa.

Pero eso realmente ya no importaba tanto.

Y eso lo sabían a la perfección Star y aquellas 2 deidades de Mewni.

¿Y Porqué Marco no?

Bueno... él estaba aún sin poderse creer lo que había hecho y que le dijeran que fue movido por los vientos acestrales de Axolbefadomewhybris posiblemente lo traumaria.

Era por su bien que aún no supiera de ello.

(Por el momento claro esta, luego Star se encargaría de decirle la verdad a su nuevo y lindo novio)

. . .

. .

.

Fin

* * *

 _Creo que algunos se quedaran con la duda puesto que les dije que faltaban dos capítulos y este es el primero de esos dos... ¿Entonces que onda con el ultimo? Bueno... claro que publicare el otro jajaja, pero pues primero dejo este :u y ya luego publicare el otro (de hecho bastante pronto de lo creen) que en realidad es un epilogo (oh por lo menos creo que lo es)._

 _Quizas algunos ya se habían dado a la idea de que Axol... aparecería por el anterior capítulo xD y quizas otros no... en fin... el punto es que espero que les haya gustado el chapter (bastante loco a decir verdad) pero después de tanto dramatismo, hacía falta algo de locura y dulzura ¿No lo creen?_

* * *

 ** _Respuesta a reviews anonimos  
_**

 ** _Chile serrano 96:_** _Gracias por el cumplido, me apeno facilmente, pero aún así gracias jeje... Voy en 3ª semestre de preparatoria. Universidad, jajaaja me gustaría pero aún no acabo la prepa, así que, a terminarla se ah dicho xD. Jajaja, gracias... supongo... la ortografía es algo que trato de cuidar... pero luego se me pasan cosas que hasta después noto, de hecho escribo sin word... todo lo escribo en su hermanito wordpad y los que saben acerca de que antes de publicar los escritos pasan a un apartado llamado "doc manager" me entenderan que ahí también luego borro el anterior escrito y creo el nuevo chapter de algún fic. xD Yo ya sabía que exageraba un poquitin xD jajaja pero esta bien por lo que me decis quedo bien ;). Y claro que seguire adelante (9ouo)9 nada me volvera a detener.  
_

 ** _nya nyan:_** _Jajaja es un honor recibirlos todos... jajaja pero no gustas un poco? digo... me gustan los chuches y todo... pero es triste comer sholita qwq! x'D y mucho mejor comer en compañia._

 ** _Keyla:_** _Tu comentario quedon inconcluso pero me doy a la idea de que pudo haber sido jajaa (me recuerdas a mi cuando hago mi tarea y digo... "un descanso please" y cuando despierto al día siguiente me pregunto que rayos era lo que seguía de aquella investigación que quedo inconclusa xD) x3 Aquí esta la conti, espero que te haya gustado :9_

* * *

 _Sin más por escribirles me despido con un; Nos leemos pronto. ;9_

 _Ah cierto se me olvidaba:_

 _Felices cumples pasados a:_

 _ **Ruzu Chronicles Azalea** quien cumplio 17 años este 19 de enero x3_

 _Y_

 _ **Exxen** quien ya esta más que viejo y cumplio este 30 de Octubre :u_

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

 ** _Galletas, leche, piñatas, caramelos, cualquier cosa es aceptado xD_**

 ** _Pero gatos y pandas ya no tanto porque luego Pasha los extravia qmq! x'D_**


	6. Epílogos

**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de "Daron Nefcy"_**

* * *

 ** _Clasificación T_**

* * *

 ** _Cliche_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

* * *

 _Epílogo A_

* * *

 _El **epílogo** (epi, "sobre", y logos, "discurso") es lo opuesto a prólogo: la conclusión breve de un discurso oratorio o de una obra literaria, donde se presentan los puntos principales._

 _Se hace por lo regular el resumen de los principales puntos de que se trata en el discurso, el poema u otra obra cualquiera. Se reúnen las pruebas y todo lo que debe servir de base a la conclusión; últimamente, es una especie de peroración._

 _Entre los antiguos se empleaba el epílogo para producir el efecto que se espera en los teatros de la actualidad, de los sainetes, que se representan después de una tragedia o drama, como para calmar las impresiones violentas que la pieza ha excitado. Era una especie de descanso que se ofrecía a la actividad de la imaginación y del sentimiento._

* * *

 _Mis ilusiones se volvieron en gotas de lluvia._

 _Y en un ¡Splash! ¡Splash! se hicieron escuchar..._

 _Se acumulaban debajo de mi presencía, una tras otra, todas aquellas gotas..._

 _No tardo mucho en que se formara un mar._

 _Para cuando el frio se presento..._

 _Intui que me congelaría..._

 _Aunque..._

 _En realidad..._

 _ya me estaba congelando._

 _Mi corazón de a poco en poco, perdía su calor.  
_

 _Y no era sorpresa que con tanto frio._

 _El mar que había creado la lluvia de mis ilusiones rotas  
_

 _comenzará de igual manera a cristalizarse,_

 _produciendo así, un pizo de cristal._

 _Un pizo tan brillante, en el cual no pude evitar el querer comenzar a caminar._

 _Quizas más que nada lo hacía,_

 _por que en mi mente sólo habitada una idea;_

 _Huir._

 _Tenía ansias de escapar de aquel doloroso sentimiento.  
_

 _Pero ciertamente no tenía en mente dirección alguna en concreto para ello.  
_

 _Me sentía apesadadumbrada... triste... con el corazón roto.  
_

 _Miraba solemnemente al frente esperando ver a donde terminaría aquel camino,_

 _ó por lo menos en cuantos más se dividia este primero._

 _Estaba tan expectante de todo lo demás,_

 _que no me daba cuenta, de que a cada paso que avanzaba sobre aquel pizo de cristal,_

 _de una en una,_

 _las fisuras se asomaban tras mi caminar._

 _. . ._

 _De un momento a otro,_

 _el suelo comenzo a temblar,_

 _mis piernas perdieron fuerza y termine hincada en el suelo.  
_

 _Entonces..._

 _No tardo mucho para que un terremoto se hiciese presente._

 _Las fisuras con este, tuvieron tal gran impacto,_

 _que terminaron lanzando pedazos de cristal en diferentes direcciones,_

 _y cuando esperaba lo peor..._

 _que mi vida acabara como aquellos sentimientos que no paraban de desmoronarse._

 _La presencia de alguíen fuertemente me abrazo._

 _Era él._

 _Había llegado oportunamente para cubrirme de mis propias ilusiones rotas,_

 _para que no me cortara con ninguna._

 _Y..._

 _Con esa pequeña acción de él._

 _La paz llego en mi ser finalmente._

 _Lo que quedaba de mis sentimientos palpitaba estruendosamente._

 _Me sentia contenta, alegre, feliz..._

 _Me sentia su todo._

 _Disfrute de cada instante restante de su protección hacía mi existencia._

 _Porque,_

 _era un hecho._

 _Lo amaba._

 _Y eso nada lo cambiaria._

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

* * *

 _Epílogo B_

* * *

Una parte final, opcional, en una obra de ficción (aplicada usualmente a novelas, películas, series de televisión o videojuegos) que narra hechos producidos tras el desenlace de la trama principal, como por ejemplo el destino de los personajes protagonistas tras ese desenlace.

* * *

Las pisadas en el agua acumulada por la llovizna resonaban como eco en el ambiente, los dedos finos delgados de ella se encontraban entrelazados con los datiles largos y fuertes de él.

Ante aquel tiempo climatico de la tarde se cubrían con una sombrilla para resguardarse de la lluvia.

La joven tenía una sonrisa que no paraba de adornarle el rostro, mientras que él joven se encontraba orgulloso por la pareja que tenía a su lado.

Platicaban de una vanalidad a otra.

Carcajeaban sin remordiento alguno de ser escuchados.

Y al pasar cerca de un semáforo bastante conocido para los dos; ella enrojecio, dejando a sus mejillas embarradas de un tono semejante a la cascara de una manzana, y él hirvio, sentía un calor abrazador que era inevitable sentir ante los recuerdos de aquel día que ocurrió hace un año. Tanto a él como a ella esas memorías les habían golpeado con brutalidad repentina dejandolos con emociones únicas que no pararían de revivir cada vez que pasaran por aquel lugar.

Él con nerviosismo volteo a verla encontrandose a la mirada que siempre le cautivaba el corazón.

Sonrieron con complicidad.

Esas dos deidades de aquel día, no habían perdido el tiempo en intentar unir el destino de ellos.

Estando juntos los dos eran más que felices, sabían lo que sentían, entendían el signifcado de ello, y mayor aún, soñaban con lo que vendría después.

Con cada acción, cada expresión y palabra que realizaban, su amor se intensificaba.

-¿Te acuerdas?- Comento ella con una sonrisa picara mientras se detenía de su andar, a la vez que observaba el como él también se detenía.

Él no dio respuesta inmediatamente, hecho que a ella le comenzaba a decepcionar. Pero, no tomaba en cuenta, que él se acercaba sigilosamente al rostro de ella, cosa rara, pero entendible, ella ya estaba dentro de sus pensamientos para cuando él la beso, sacandola así de sus ideas.

La besaba en la comisura de los labios pasando luego de ese movimiento a otro, cierto toque de deseo se encontraba mientras abria sus deliciosos labios sabor a bombón de chocolate. Y entonces, dejo de profundizar el beso, dejandola con una insatisfacción inevitable. Ella quería más de él, quería seguir besandolo, sus besos eran adictivos, tanto que hasta se había olvidado de la pregunta que recien había formulado.

-Claro que me acuerdo.- Concluyo él, dejandole a ella el resto del tiempo en aquella parada para que se diera cuenta, que desde hace instantes, él había posado sus manos en la cadera de ella con unas intenciones que dajaban en claro, que ese no sería el único beso de la tarde.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a reviews anonimos**_

 _ **nya nyan:** Jajajajaja, okey, me parece perfecto ese sistema jajajajaj x3 _

**_Sergio:_** _¡Claro que lo eh seguido! Y... bueno, acabado lamentablemente. Espero tu opinión con gusto, y si te ah gustado me alegraría el saberlo ;)_

* * *

Ahora bien... aunque hubiera quedado genial en dos partes, de una u otra manera quise hacerlo de este modo en honor a una idea que al final de cuentas no fue llevada a cabo en este fic. La cual era, realizar los capítulos en partes. Pero... el fic quizo tomar por si sólo un rumbo, un rumbo que toman las historias que ya tienen como siempre un destino.

Este es el final, la despedida de un encuentro.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, como yo eh disfrutado el de escribirla y escribirles.

Sin más por decirles, me despido de este fic, de ustedes y más que nada les agradesco por su apoyo y opiniones.

Atte. Amaisupresh


End file.
